Phantom Pains
by Zalein
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Today's episode: ""Well, it was just a Father-Son thing," said Jack brightly, looking from Vlad to Danny. "But now it's Father-Son-and-Uncle!"


_Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it? I would move the one-shots that I've already uploaded to my page into this collection, if it wouldn't vanish all the wonderful comments for them. Therefore, those will stay where they are, but any future ones (of which there will hopefully be a few) will be put here._

_Special thanks to the wonderful Pixiegirl13 for her proofreading services! Any mistakes she may have missed are mine, of course, not hers._

_

* * *

_

They were on a boat, just the three of them, and the storm-clouds overhead weren't doing anything for Danny's mood at all.

"Why's Vlad on this trip, again? I thought it was supposed to be a_ Father-Son_ thing," Danny asked sourly.

"Well, it was just Father-Son, but now it's a Father-Son-and-Uncle!" his father replied, slapping Vlad on the shoulder jovially. "Besides, V-Man's here to help me test out my latest invention-the Wraith-Reeler!" He beamed, gesturing towards the fishing pole Vlad was holding. Vlad looked down at the device, and from the angle he was at, Jack couldn't see the man sneer at it.

Danny could, though. "I thought I was going to do that," he pointed out. Sure, it was probably better for his continued health this way, but the fact that Vlad was there at all was setting him on edge.

Vlad smoothly cut in before Danny's father could reply. "I know you were, dear boy, but Jack's mentioned how tired you've started looking lately, and I thought I'd offer to give you a break," he explained, oozing fast-talking-grace.

Danny's eyes widened in immediate alarm, while his father looked confused. "Tired? Danny hasn't been... Huh. Now that I think of it, Danny, when was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Last night," Danny replied, forcing a grin. "Don't you remember? I went to bed early for today's trip. You even woke me up for breakfast."

"I did? I mean, I did!"

Vlad was smiling too, now, but Danny could detect an undercurrent of ice. "Of course you did, Jack. Then you all had breakfast, which was when I dropped by." Danny tried not to wince. Vlad had arrived before he'd come downstairs, not at breakfast time. He knew Danny was lying.

Jack's poor memory, however, was still being played like a fiddle. "Oh, yeah, I remember now!"

"Speaking of breakfast, I'm simply dying of thirst-do you think you could grab a bottle of mineral water from the ice-chest below deck?"

"Sure thing, V-Man!" He hefted his large girth up, disappearing through the nearby trap-door. Vlad watched him go, before looking away and muttering something uncomplimentary under his breath.

Danny kept quiet only until he was sure his Dad wouldn't here. "Okay, Vlad, what're you playing at?"

A small smirk ghosted across the man s face. "'Playing at', Daniel?"

"You never put up with my Dad unless you have something to get from it, so what do you want?"

"My dear child, I'm already having it. I wanted time with you."

"Me?" Danny frowned, watching him warily. "Why?"

"For the same reason your father does... This _is_ a Father-Son outing, after all, isn't it?"

"You're not my Dad, Vlad," Danny snapped back.

Vlad watched him sidelong. When he spoke, his voice was softer than it was before, almost cajoling. "Ah, but I could be, Daniel... You'd only have to-"

"-Renounce my Dad and sign the adoption papers? Not happening, fruit-loop," Danny cut in acidly, carefully rising to his feet. The boat's surface was slick with sea-spray, and even while barefoot it was treacherous.

Vlad's face tightened, and a dark look lurked in his eyes. "How can you keep that kind of loyalty to a moron like that? That _buffoon_ hasn't even noticed how exhausted you are. I know for a fact you didn't sleep at all last night. How can you respect him when he can't even see that you're wearing yourself out?"

"I'm not wearing myself out!" Danny protested.

"Oh please, Daniel, your father might believe that sort of bull, but I won't."

Danny's eyes narrowed. He took one step to the side and brought his foot up, giving Vlad a solid push in the back. The man was shoved right off the boat with a cry of surprise, and Danny smirked, listening to the splash. "Watch out, Vlad, that spot's a little slippery!"

Ignoring the floating millionaire's snarled reply, Danny turned and went after the one who didn't ask questions.


End file.
